


Secrets and Lies

by Spikedluv



Category: Jericho (US 2006)
Genre: Community: smallfandomflsh, M/M, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-01
Updated: 2011-02-01
Packaged: 2017-10-15 07:07:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/158317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spikedluv/pseuds/Spikedluv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jake hated Jonah as much as he wanted him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets and Lies

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Small Fandoms Flashfic Challenge #9: Secret(s). Sequel to Rendezvous: http://archiveofourown.org/works/158313 .
> 
> Written: September 2, 2008

Jake’s fingers dug into Jonah’s shoulders as Jonah pushed him back against the exterior wall and kissed him. Though it was less a kiss, which Jake would describe as gentle and loving, and more an animalistic slaking of desire that was full of anger and unspoken truths. Jonah had always been able to do that, to piss Jake off as much as he made Jake want him, to make Jake feel like he was coming apart, skin heating up and melting away wherever Jonah touched him, leaving him open and vulnerable.

“Anyone follow you?”

Jake shook his head as he dragged Jonah’s mouth back to his, got one leg wrapped around Jonah’s to keep him close as Jake rubbed against him.

Jake found it easy to sneak away for these rendezvous with Jonah. He didn’t sleep much these days, too much on his mind for a good night’s rest, and he spent much of each night patrolling the town, so no one questioned where he’d been when he returned home, even if he stayed out til the sun rose.

Besides, over the years Jake had become a good liar. His time in Iraq working for Jennings and Rall had honed the skill, but it all began and ended with Jonah. Telling his parents that he was going to see Emily when he knew Emily wasn’t home; telling Emily that he’d been working on the car with Jonah when they’d been fucking in the back seat.

Jonah broke the kiss, dragged his lips over Jake’s jaw, down his neck, breath feathering over Jake’s skin as he chuckled. “I think you do remember.”

As much as he didn’t want to, Jake _did_ remember. Remembered how it felt to have Jonah’s hands sliding over his skin, Jonah’s mouth taking him in, Jonah’s cock pushing inside him.

Jake also remembered his mother’s voice, distant with time, strong with conviction. _”Emily’s a good girl, Jake, and we all like her, but that father of hers, he’s nothing but trouble.”_

Jake hoped she’d never know how right she was.

Jonah pulled away and Jake couldn’t hold back the whimper of protest. Jonah grinned and Jake wanted to punch him, but Jonah just manhandled Jake into the back seat of the car he’d parked close to the building. He got Jake’s jeans unfastened and shoved down with practiced ease, stopping Jake with a hand on his hip when Jake tried to roll over.

“Not this time, Jake. This time I want you to see who’s fucking you.”

Jake hated Jonah as much as he wanted him; it had been that way between them for as long as Jake could remember, though there was a time, Jake knew, when they’d come together not out of anger and blame, but even then it had been hidden behind lies.

As Jonah pressed into him, Jake heard his mother’s voice. _”Stay away from him, Jake.”_

Jake wondered how things might have turned out if he’d listened to his mother back then.

The End


End file.
